User talk:Brandbest1
Although I am experienced here, I do not have all the answers to your questions. Contact Kjhf or FB100Z for further info. Thank you! ---- Award For outstanding loyalty to the Alpha Store, Brandbest1 has been awarded this Loyal Customer Award! Congratulations! Put this Award on your page as if it were a Barnstar! You get this for being on of the first 5 customers of the Alpha Store. Thank You! 01:05, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Please Please put your sig in User:Joeman200/Trafficthank you -- 02:17, 29 June 2009 (UTC) see my store! Barnstar Thank you... Thank you for like me!-B.i.o Hero Uh,if you were looking into the userbox,there's a username template in that.It says that he likes me too.--HankFeel like talking user? 18:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Market trades Hi could I buy ALL of the gems u have? PLEASE-- 09:15, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Undo Sorry BB1, I undid you edit to Zenith. It was entirely right, and I am sorry. I was trying to undo edit by German77. 23:30, 11 July 2009 (UTC) File:Sig.png is unused after 5 days will be deleted.-- 17:37, 28 July 2009 (UTC) It is used. It's on my sig. Numbers Wiki - Promotion I'm getting kinda busy lately, in both my personal and online lives. I'd be willing to make you an administrator on Numbers Wiki, if you'd be willing to stick around and fix some of the stub pages I've created. If you can't, that's alright, don't feel guilty. Thanks for your time! 23:23, September 6, 2009 (UTC) you have won mln item! past this on your user page as a reward File:Mln_item.GIF|you won the 1st mln item-- 16:26, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Other Wikis? Hey BB1, are you active on any other wikis? Also, why are you so upset about a one day block on central, even though you didn't deserve it? Have a good day, [[User:Ajraddatz|'Ajraddatz']] (talk | ) 22:38, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yeah a one day block isn't bad!-- 21:37, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :Not at all I had a three day ban! And man was it harsh: I couldn't fix one of my pages as it was messed up, i couldn't take order from customers, -- 21:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Also you didn't deserve your block.-- 21:58, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Very true.-- 22:34, October 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Yes, I have noticed I am very inactive. I got so much work to do, and I can't really spend all of it here. As for the block, now I don't really care about it. I guess I have to brush up on my wiki formatting... Hi I noticed that you like pokemon indigo. Do you also happen to play Shoddy Battle? 20:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Are you going to use Tri.PNG? File:Tri.PNG is unused and was imported over 4 months ago. I would like to delete it. Do you still have a need for it? 04:02, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :What, the files that says "DO NOT DELETE"? lol 04:05, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Deleted. 17:34, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :It said DO NOT DELETE! Oh well.-- 16:05, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning File:Sig.png is unused and will be deleted in 5 days. If you still have need of this file please add a note to the file page. 04:16, October 23, 2009 (UTC) As said before by him, it is used in his sig. 11:12, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Updated comment of file noting reference in signature. Thanks 23:17, October 23, 2009 (UTC) If your wondering,Max does not have a little brother.He claims that he never heard of him,or "it" so LEGO did not have anything like that set up for this "Max". 19:56, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Hank3887 Sig How do you make a shrinkable sig like that? -- 23:24, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Unblocked on Central Hey Brandbest1, I was doing an investigation into Echo and Cutup, and found out that he had gotten you wrongfully blocked on central Wikia. After talking to uberfuzzy and showing him the evidence, you are now unblocked. You are now free to work on Wikia wikis again :) Ajraddatz Talk 02:49, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Staff Member Hey BB1, if you still want to staff the official store, we would welcome you to do so :) Ajraddatz Talk 02:02, April 23, 2010 (UTC) :Please D: 03:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Unused Avatar Warning Your avatar is unused and will be deleted after 5 days. Please take the template down and use the image if you don't want it to be deleted. Thank you. 23:12, September 30, 2010 (UTC)